


[授翻 请勿转载]（虽无名，然）知君莫若我

by flyingmax



Series: So many Somethings [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon Disabled Character, Childhood Friends, Gay Bucky Barnes, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly fluff and pining, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, She Loves Me (Musical) inspired, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers would not be pro-US military post WWII fight me, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, friends to idiots to lovers, identity porn-ish, penpals, some body image issues, with a happy ending, you've got mail - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: Steve Rogers九岁时参加了学校组织的笔友活动，希望能以此结交一位了解他真性情的挚友。他了解到了很多很多，可各自的生活却阻断了他们。而今Steve已年届三十，生活如意，但私下里却不时会设想自己若还与那位笔友兼至交（兼年少时的暗恋对象）保持着联系会是怎样一番情景。时隔多年后Bucky突然发来的一封邮件让二人重拾当初的友情。可这时，新来的邻居却跑来搅局……
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, blink and you'll miss it past Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter
Series: So many Somethings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722868
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbow_nerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_nerds/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Couldn't Know Him Better (If I Knew His Name)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220805) by [rainbow_nerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_nerds/pseuds/rainbow_nerds). 



> Hi，大家好，这是AO3被墙以后本宝头一次发文，希望大家安好，平安顺遂！  
> 首先感谢rainbow_nerds授权我翻译她的甜文，也希望大家喜欢，并不吝Kudo和留言。另外，本文还有一个续篇，已提上翻译日程，敬请大家期待。  
> 另外，之前我曾发过本文，但不知是网站的问题还是爬了梯子的关系，文章的连接有些问题，所以特此重发。

序言

2000年1月

致亲爱的笔友：

嗨！我的名字叫Bucky。这不是我的真实姓名，可我妈妈说不能随便跟生人说自己的真名实姓，因为我还是个小孩儿呢。我跟她说了你也是个小孩儿，但她说我只能用昵称。不过没关系啦，我反正更喜欢自己的昵称，而且既然你会成为我的好朋友，所以这么叫我也没啥关系。

我住在印第安纳州，这儿超无聊，但我的朋友们倒还好，我喜欢跟他们一起去公园。我们老在一起打球什么的，可我总得比他们都要早回家，因为我还要照看妹妹们，我不回家她们就不肯上床睡觉。实在太扯了。

总之，我十岁了，我最喜欢的电影是《小美人鱼》。希望你别笑话我，我的那些朋友们有时候爱拿这个嘲笑我，说那都是小姑娘才看的东西，可那个电影超棒的，我发誓！我也喜欢其他的电影，可我觉得这部是最好的。你最喜欢的电影是哪部？

我想不出还要写什么别的了，我妈正嚷嚷着让我把正经的功课做完呢，所以先写到这儿吧！希望你能接到这封信，等你的回音哦。

下回见啦。

Bucky

  
致Bucky：

嗨，Bucky！我叫Steve。这是我的真名，我问过我妈，她说只要不把我的 **全名** 写上就没关系啦。很高兴收到你的信，我没想到老师才说回信很快就会到，结果这么快就收着了！

我跟我妈妈两个人生活在布鲁克林。要是能跟朋友一起去公园玩想必帅呆了，可我妈说要是没有成年人陪着太危险了，而且我也可能会因此得病，所以我去不了。

《小美人鱼》*就是超好看啊！我最喜欢里面的那只龙虾*，而且那些歌都超好听！你那些说这是女孩子电影的朋友才是傻瓜呢，这电影才不是呢。我有时候也会被人嘲笑，因为我个子很矮，而且我说了我总爱生病。但那些嘲笑我的人都不是我的朋友。他们就是一群小恶霸，我总是努力反抗他们，但结果一般都不怎么好。我最喜欢的电影是《大力神》，因为我想像大力神一样变得高大强壮。

我不知道还要写些什么了，但我希望你能给我回信，因为就算咱俩不住在一个州，但知道有个朋友在还是挺好的。谢谢你给我写信Bucky！

你的笔友

Steve

（附注：我九岁了。）

  
嗨，Steve！

我也很高兴能收到你的回信！很遗憾那些孩子老是欺负你，不过现在有我做你的朋友了！这是《玩具总动员》里的歌词，我和我妹妹几个礼拜前刚去电影院里看的新一集，结果Becca（她五岁了）回来就没接没完的在家看第一集的录像带，弄得那里面的歌我听都听会了！想忘都忘不掉！

说实话我也不知道这个笔友的活动是怎么进行的，我们班老师自从把第一批信件收上去发走之后就没怎么提过了，所以我想我写什么都无所谓，反正她也不看。

我不怎么喜欢上学，除了体育课和数学课以外，不过也就是求面积、测长度什么的还挺有意思的，其他的那些数字实在是 **太枯燥** 了，对吧？我长大了想当个军人，因为我想去四处历险，上周有个军人来我们学校讲演来着，我们听完都觉得那实在是太酷了，我想赶紧长大马上就去参军！

那你长大了想做什么呢？你喜欢上学吗？

先写到这里吧，等不及想看你的回信了。我觉得你是个很酷的人，我希望咱们能永远做笔友！

下回见啦。

Bucky

  
Bucky：

谢谢你的来信。这封信我耽搁了好久才拿到，因为我生病了，整整一个星期都没去学校，可一回学校就拿到了这个还是让我特别高兴！抱歉让你等了这么长时间，我现在病已经好了，所以我就写封长信当作补偿吧！

我这个周末也去电影院看了这集！我妈妈那天休息就带我去了，这部片子真的很棒，不过看到杰西被留下的时候我可伤心了。别告诉别人，我看到那儿的时候都哭了，可有几个同学也在场，所以我只能装着病还没好，假装擤鼻涕什么的糊弄过去，不然他们肯定会嘲笑我的。我觉得你不会嘲笑我，因为你人挺好的。

我倒还挺喜欢上学的，不过我总是觉得自己挺笨的，因为我总是生病落下功课。不过我喜欢美术课，我画画挺好的。不如等我画得不错以后给你寄一张画吧？我以后想当个艺术家，在这个笔友活动之前，我们上语文课的时候读了《旺卡巧克力工场》，我还画了张挺不错的威利*旺卡的画像呢，可我怎么也画不好奥古伦伯人。不过我会用心画的。你那么喜欢数学（虽然不是所有的数学问题！），我想你肯定是个非常聪明的人。

我爸曾经是个军人，至少我妈妈是这么跟我说的。我从没见过他，可家里有他穿军装的照片什么的，他得的那些奖章都被我妈收在她的抽屉里了。我看得出有时候她很想念他，可她却总说她只要有我就够了。我也不知道。我想你以后肯定也会是个了不起的军人，就像他那样成为一个英雄的。

这信不知怎么的越写越丧气了，那我就给你讲个好玩的事当结尾吧！昨天我妈带着我坐地铁去找医生复查，看看我是不是能回学校上课了，路上遇见了一个男的牵着狗。那家伙看起来不怎么耐撕，一脸凶巴巴的样子，他的狗看见了一只鸽子然后就追了过去，那个男的还没来得及反应就被狗狗给拽了出去，一下子摔了个大马趴，还差点儿被狗狗拖着跑，还好有路人把狗截住，赶回到主人身边去了，不过他一副快要气炸了肺的那个样子啊，他西装上蹭的全是土，还有别人洒在地上的冰沙！他那个衰样啊，可把我笑死了。他那只狗倒是特别可爱，我还趁那家伙整理衣服的时候摸了摸它呢，真的是超好玩。

希望这封信长得足以弥补之前的延迟了！

你的笔友

Steve

（附注：我也希望咱俩能永远都做笔友！）

***

  
2019年5月

发自：buckaroo1980@yahoo.com  
收件人：Steviebear123@gmail.com

嘿，Stevie：

许久未见，分外想念。很抱歉这么久没联系。我不知道你还上不上这个邮箱了，可我还是想碰碰运气。（我贿赂了一个朋友帮忙黑进了我的旧邮箱，我这才能看咱俩的邮件，拜托别跟FBI举报我哦！）

最近这几年我一直都很惦念你，可说真的我实在不知该说些什么，也不知道我跟你断了这么久的联系，你还愿不愿意理我。我真的很抱歉，Stevie，就算是你看不到这封信，我还是要跟你道声歉的。

你过得怎么样？我上次听到你消息的时候还是你要去上大学呢，可如今都过了十年了，我这才像原来那样，跟着你脚步来读大学了。呵呵。

总之，我有一肚子的话想说，可仔细想来，对着一个互联网黑洞说什么都显得苍白。我本来想要查找你的下落来着，可后来我才想到，虽然咱俩做了那么多年的朋友，却始终都没有透露过彼此的真名实姓。纽约叫Steve的人可海了去了。我甚至都不知道你是不是还住在那儿。

你都不知道我到底有多想念你，哥们儿，我知道自己不配，可我真心希望咱们能再次成为朋友，哪怕只是一小会儿也好。我吃了很多的苦，也一直在想，如果能有机会再和你交谈的话，我该对你说些什么。

如果有机会的话，那就下次再聊吧。

Bucky


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文里用不同的字体来区分两人对话，Steve用黑体，Bucky用斜体。黑体加斜体的部分是用来对应原文大写部分及加强语气的部分。

Steve也说不清自己为什么还保留着那个旧电邮地址。现在发到这个邮箱里的除了脸书的一些奇怪通知，就只有他猴年马月去买过小零碎的店子给他发来的垃圾邮件罢了。可他还是隔一段时间就登录进去清理一下收件箱。虽然他自己不愿承认，可他三不五时的就会去翻看一下以前的邮件，读一读他和Bucky往来的信件。自他收到Bucky的最后一封邮件到现在已经快十年了，信的内容他也早已烂熟于心，可他仍旧时不时的登入邮箱去查看一番，暗自盼着能有什么意外之喜。只可惜，这喜一直没有来。

实话实说，他现在过得还算挺不错的。有一群好朋友，一份比较如意的工作，虽说收入并不是很稳定，而且客户有的时候也很贱逼。他甚至还找到了一间自己负担得起，而且条件也还算可以的小公寓。更让人高兴的是，对门儿的那个夜夜笙歌的半老废柴终于搬走了，过了一年的吵杂日子，现在他总算能安安生生、 _清清静静_ 的宅家了。他坐到沙发上，想趁着等外卖的功夫快速的查看一下自己的邮箱，然后就能舒舒服服的看网飞剧了。才想把所有的新邮件都当作垃圾邮件删掉，他却突然看到了一个熟悉的邮件地址。

他讶异地盯着那个邮件地址，鼠标在上面打转。这应该不是真的吧？Bucky早就不跟他说话了呀。他俩也早就不是朋友了，更不再是彼此生活中的一部分了呀。可现实如今却白纸黑字的摆在他面前。Bucky发来了邮件，就是几天前的事。Steve只觉脑子一片混乱，不由得屏住了呼吸，愣了许久才总算点开邮件读了起来。读着读着，他缓缓将屏住的那口气吐了出去，而用词遣句的那种熟悉之感也不禁令他迷蒙了双眼。虽与他记忆中那个无忧无虑、语带戏谑的Bucky不尽相同，但这毫无疑问的依旧是他。

这封邮件Steve足足看了不下十遍才总算搞懂信的内容。看来肯定是出了什么事。一想到Bucky的境况很不好，Steve就不禁伤心自责，怪自己这十年来始终不曾帮助过他。这些年他不是没想过要主动联系对方，可他又能怎么开口呢？“嘿，Buck，我知道你骂我是个王八蛋，而且再也不想跟我有任何瓜葛了，我也知道你骂的全都没错，那你近来如何？”想到这里他不禁自嘲的哼了一声。吵过那一架之后他就一直不依不饶的，以至于到后来也抹不开这个面子主动求和。但可笑的是，他现在连他们为什么而吵的都已经记不起来了。

门铃的响声将Steve从胡思乱想中拉回到现实里，他按了门禁让送外卖的人上来，心不在焉的付了钱，略略瞟了一眼走廊对面公寓门口堆着的箱子，淡淡的想看来是有新邻居搬来了。他闷声不响的坐下来，一边食不知味的吃着东西，一边在心里想着该如何给Bucky回信。

时近深夜他才终于开始写回信，等他把信发出时已经过了午夜了。他心力交瘁，连衣服都没脱便一头栽倒在床上，才一沾枕头便即睡着了。

  
Bucky，

嘿。哇噻。收到你的来信我实在太高兴了。我也非常非常的想念你。我还住在布鲁克林，可没去上大学。我不知道你有没有听说我妈妈的事，那时候她生病了，我就决定留下来照顾她。我这么做是做对了。我很想念她。

总之，我后来就在市里上的学，现在在做图形设计呢。工作挺不错的，我也挺好的。你在读大学了吗？学什么专业啊？我替你感到高兴。

我真的很抱歉，Bucky，很抱歉没能和你保持联系，抱歉把事情闹得那么僵。真希望能回到从前重头来过，能更体谅你一些，可是，你也知道我这个人的，一根筋的不知转圜。得知你一切安好我真的很高兴。我之前一直没向你道歉真的太不好意思了。

你不提我还真没注意到，咱俩从没互相提过彼此的真名实姓。咱们彼此分享了那么多事，比其他任何人都了解对方，可如今就算是在街上走个对脸却都不认得彼此。你走了以后我有时候就会这么想。有时候我进到一个商店里，或者去公园散步，遇到某个人的时候就会忍不住在心里思忖。就算我知道你身在海外也会这么琢磨。傻吧？可这种想法总是在我脑海里打转，哪个陌生人都有可能是你。靠，对你来说，哪个陌生人也都有可能是我啊。

可我想如果我能遇上你的话，我会想认出你来的。抱歉啰嗦个没完。我很想你。这话我前面已经说过了。

别太苛责自己了。我从没为之前的事情责怪过你，尤其是当我冷静下来以后更是如此，只可惜那会儿已经为时已晚了。而且咱俩都清楚我不是那种会先服软的人。所以你肯来找我我真的很高兴，再说我 **当然** 愿意咱们再做朋友了。对我而言，你一直都是我最好的朋友。即便是你已经变了，即便是我俩都变了也如是。你就是你。你依旧是那个Bucky。

你的笔友

Steve

（附注：我觉得FBI对你早八百年的电邮账户被没被黑不怎么上心。）

***

  
第二天早上当Steve醒来，才要解锁手机时，却不觉心头升起了一丝莫名的惶恐，他下得床来沉吟半晌，终于还是打开了自己的电邮APP。空空如也的收件箱仿佛是在嘲笑他一般，让他有那么一瞬间怀疑这整件事都是自己臆想出来的，然而并不是，Bucky发来的那封邮件还有自己的回复都白纸黑字的列在那里呢。锁上手机，Steve决定暂不为此事烦心。若真有回信，那它该来的时候总会来的。他于是循着往常的晨间习惯，趁着煮咖啡的当口换上晨跑的装束，快速的灌下一杯后，刷完牙便走出门去。

他一边戴耳机一边迈出房门，却发现走廊上却不如以往那样空荡无人。3B室的门外堆满了大大小小的箱笼，屋里还不时传出人声。

“我不是不感激你来帮我，可不是我说你，你就非得赶一大清早的跑来呀？我拜托你，只有变态神经病才会这个时辰就爬起来的好吧。”这话引来了一声不屑的低哼，透过大敞的房门，Steve瞥见一抹红发朝门厅走了过来。见状，他赶忙作势要往外走，免得被人家当做是在听窗根儿，却不料被人家逮了个正着。

“James，你先别抱怨连天的了，过来见见你的新邻居。”红发美女说道，而一个留着及肩褐发的男子则跟着走了出来。见到来人，Steve忍不住吞了吞口水。那男人的样貌实是惊为天人，但他脸上却挂着一幅生人勿近管杀不管埋的神情。

“James Barnes。”男人瓮声瓮气的说道，“很高兴认识你。”话虽如此，口气却南辕北辙，Steve则不动声色。这人要么是混蛋一个，要么就是一肚子起床气。

“Steve Rogers，不才变态神经病是也。”那男人–James–听罢哼了一声，似是对这句打趣浑然无感，径自弯下腰去一手抱起一只箱子，转身进屋去了。

“小娜，赶紧搬完，然后你得给我买一杯巨大个儿的咖啡做补偿。”他嘟囔着消失在屋内。而那个叫做小娜的女子看起来则比她的朋友（还是伴侣？姊妹？Steve实在看不出来。）更加一脸兴味盎然。她朝Steve微微一笑，继而轻轻松松的搬起了一只箱子。

“回头见啦，Rogers童鞋，”说着她冲他挤了挤眼，然后便跟着James进了屋。Steve不禁无奈的摇了摇头，不知该如何看待自己的这位新邻居。出了公寓楼门，沿着自己惯常的路线跑了起来，他几乎将邮箱和Bucky的事抛在了脑后。

然而这一情况却并没有维持多久。他跑步回来才刚进到公寓楼里便立刻掏出手机查看起了邮箱。来了。这次的回复虽然短些，可他却并不在乎。他边爬楼梯边埋头一遍又一遍的读着邮件，险些一头撞上了正往楼下走的新邻居。

“靠，抱歉哥们儿！”

“哦，嘿，变态！”两人同时说道，Steve听了这个新外号不由得撇了撇嘴。James则笑了几声便径自下楼去了。Steve无所谓的摇了摇头，又回去重读邮件了，James古怪的举止并没怎么影响到他的好心情。

Stevie！

真的是你呀！我真没想到这么快就听到回音了，我靠！我真的没想得那么长远，所以我也不知该说什么。就是觉得咱俩又能联系上实在太好了。我说我特别想念你，那是我的真心话。未来几周我会特别忙，所以可能没时间长篇大论的写邮件，可我不想再跟你断了联系。

如果你愿意的话，咱们可不可以交换个手机号？我知道咱俩以前没这么聊过，可我觉得发短信应该更容易些吧？想好了就告诉我一声，要是你想继续发邮件也没关系，只要咱们还是铁哥们儿就行。

下次再聊。

Bucky

  
Steve想了半天该如何回复，但最后还是决定直截了当的回答，写了同意二字和一大堆感叹号，然后附上了自己的手机号。一整个上午他全神贯注的工作，没再看手机。直到他听见走廊对面传来重重的摔门声，他这才停下手头的工作，把手机的静音关掉，而手机上一个未知号码发来的数个短信则让他颇感意外。通读一遍后，一朵笑容爬上了他的嘴角。

_嗨_

_是我，Bucky，显而易见的嘛。_

_好吧，或许没那么显而易见，我又不知道你最近都把手机号给过谁了。_

_不过管他啦。_

_Steve？_

_这是Steve的手机吧？_

_有人在吗？_

_我查了邮件，这就是你给我的手机号， **你是不是给了我一个假号码**_

_好吧，随你高兴吧_

_（我没生气，拜托别觉得我生你气，我就是觉得紧张，毕竟咱俩以前从来没这样实时交谈过， **好伐** ）_

_好吧，你要是没 **不理我** 才算是实时交谈_

看到这儿，Steve忍不住翻了个白眼，他俩这么快就又回到原来那样百无禁忌的状态还真是让人感叹呢。他赶快写了个回复发了出去。

**嘿，Buck。是我，Steve。显而易见的嘛。早知道你这么烦人讨厌，我就不给你号码了。我反悔了行不。**

走廊对面的公寓里传来咣铛一声，不过他却没当回事，只顾盯着手机屏幕上对方正在输入的字样。

_不许反悔，抱歉啦！摊上我算你倒霉！:P_

**恶，好吧，混球。**

_蠢蛋。_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 继续提示一下下，文中的短信对话用字体区分，Steve是黑体，Bucky是斜体，黑体加斜体部分是为了对应原文中加重语气的。

第一茬的信息发过以后，Steve和Bucky很快就回到往日的样子。虽说他俩已不再是十年前的那般模样了，但他们却依旧亲密无间。两人每天都会互发短信，而Bucky也确实很繁忙，他在短信里提到自己一边要适应新的居住环境，一边还要应付学校的课程。Steve则向Bucky说起那些事儿妈客户，即使在工作之初已经把所有细枝末节都统统商榷过一遍了，可他们如今却仍旧 _反咬一口_ 说是他用错了色码。这一切同时也令他回想起自己高中时对Bucky的芳心暗许，可这种念头才一涌起便立时被他压了下去。两人时隔多年才又重修旧好，刚刚建立起的关系还很薄弱，Steve断断不能因自己年轻时的懵懂暗恋毁了二人的友情。

然而虽说跟Bucky的关系日渐回稳，可Steve却越来越无法忍受自己的那位新邻居了。那家伙不仅到现在还一直叫Steve为“变态神经病”，而且还老是把垃圾袋丢在门口不管，弄得整个走廊都弥漫着一股酸腐气味，好几天都散不掉。有一天Steve提着自家的垃圾准备去后巷倒，才出门却正撞见James背着背包开了房门，径直往楼梯口走去，却对自家门口那个鼓鼓囊囊的垃圾袋视而不见。Steve刻意的看了看自己手里的垃圾袋，又回头看了看地上放着的那个大口袋，而James却仍旧是一副没事人似的样子，自顾自的下楼去了。等他倒完垃圾回了楼上，立刻便掏出手机，像往常那样给Bucky发短信。

**现在这些邻居实在太可恶了**

_恶，我懂的_

**我家那个邻居既不长心又 _超埋汰_**

_额滴神，可说呢，我家那个邻居可算是史上最闷骚的辣一果了，真想吼他一句 **普天之下就你是完人，少嘚瑟一会儿能死啊！！！！**_

Steve看了短信不禁莞尔一笑，很高兴他和Bucky能在恶邻居的事上如此有共识。

***

  
Steve实在是压力山大。为了修改手头的这件设计案，他已经在工作台边一连坐了十个小时了，可如今却仍是怎么看怎么不称心。他很少像现在这样遇到瓶颈，可这一次他必须要把设计做到完美无缺才行。这个案子可不是什么普通的活儿，这可是他能否获得稳定收入的敲门砖。他是很喜欢自己的工作，但他讨厌这种朝不保夕的收入状态。而这件设计案可是给Stark工业集团做的。就是在可再生能源领域 _首屈一指_ 且拥有千亿资产的Stark工业集团，而这个案子还是直接要送交Pepper Potts本人的。不仅如此，有消息说他们的公关团队正在为一个长期合作职位物色人选。如果他能拿下这一单，签下一份长期合同的话，那他就再也无需为钱的事情挠头了。

所以他就像粘在了工作台前一般，目不转睛的盯着平板电脑，绞尽脑汁的想要把每个细节都做得至臻完美。但图样却总有瑕疵，总有地方需要调整、改进、修补。正当他着急上火得要挠墙时，他的手机提示音响了，他抬起头来才发现窗外的天色已暗了下去。他于是一边划开屏锁查看短信，一边站起来抻了抻胳膊腿儿。

_设计案弄得怎么样了？_

**恶。不怎么样。我翻来覆去的折腾，可越看越觉得哪儿哪儿都不对。**

**_休息一下啦。_ **

**我哪儿能休息啊！我明天就要跟他们会面了！这案子必须做到完美无缺才行的！**

_把对方当作普通客户看待，你觉得人家会死乞白赖的要求初稿就完美无缺吗？_

**…不会**

_那难道Stark会这么难为你吗？_

**我知道我知道，可我…这个案子对我真的很重要**

_我明白。你没问题的，可你要想在会面的时候给人家留个好印象，你就得先好好休息才行。_

_去睡觉啦。_

**我还有一个地方要先弄完，然后我就去睡，我保证。**

**_STEVE。_ **

**_睡觉去。_ **

**_立刻马上。_ **

**好好好，马上去睡行了吧。**

**晚安，Buck。**

Steve对着手机莞尔一笑，继而保存了一下自己的设计图，又做了好几个备份才关机。Bucky说的对，人家不会指望初稿就完美无缺的。Stark也会跟其他客户一样给出反馈的，他只要等着就行了。他已经做的很用心了，而且把自己的设计意图也都表达出来了。现在他只需要让Stark和Potts明白他的设计意图然后拍板定案就行。

往洗手间走的路上他只觉腰酸背疼的，抻了抻胳膊，只听得肩膀的关节都咔咔作响。看来他得弄把更舒服的工作椅才行。等他拿到这份不菲的稳定收入以后，这是他头一件要做的事。他快快的刷牙洗脸，上好闹钟，匆匆褪去衣服，只剩下一条短裤后便一头倒在了床上。他才刚刚眯瞪着，就被门外传来的哐啷一响给吓醒了。他赶忙蹦了起来开门出去查看，希望这回不是Henderson太太的猫又把花盆拱到楼梯下头去了。上次那一地的泥土可是花了几个小时才清干净的。

不过这回不是猫。Steve忍不住呻吟一声，看着James傻眼的站在走廊上，手里拿着一个空垃圾袋，周围的地上洒满了垃圾。

“抱歉哥们儿，我刚说要去扔垃圾的，结果袋子破了–”

“可不是嘛。敢情光堆成一包包的还不够，现在索性让我出门要爬垃圾山了是吧。”

“哥们儿，你没毛病吧？我又不是故意的，你要是对垃圾袋放门口有意见你早言语啊，那我不早就想辙了嘛。”

“对对，你有理。你不是故意的，不过拜托在我早上出门前把这些烂玩意儿都清理干净了。”

“那还用你说吗，你真觉得我是那种没德行的人啊？”Steve没作答，只是挑起眉梢看着他，而对方也有样学样。两人就这样无声的大眼瞪小眼，过了半晌，Steve听到对方清了清喉咙。

“咋啦？”

“呃…那个…你是打算穿着内裤站在那儿看我打扫还是想怎样？我倒是不介意饱饱眼福啦，不过…”

Steve的一张俊脸立时烧得通红，这时他才想起自己基本上算是赤裸裸的杵在那儿。他匆匆回头丢下一句“赶紧清干净啦。”然后便赶忙转身往房里躲。等他再次快要睡着的时候，他才想起了刚刚James说的最后那几个字。

因吹斯听。

***

  
第二天早上，Steve注意到走廊确实已经被收拾干净了。想起自己对邻居发火的事，他不觉心头有些愧疚，然后便想着自己要不要去给人家赔个不是。

**嘿，Buck，如果是你的话，要怎么跟自己的邻居道歉啊**

_我邻居是个混蛋， **我** 凭什么要道歉啊_

_既然你邻居也是个混蛋，那不管你怎么做都算那家伙活该_

_对了，祝你会面顺利！_

看着Bucky的回复Steve忍不住笑了笑，然后给他回了一个大笑的表情。想他昨晚累得一天二世的，或许表现得并没有想得那么离谱。进到电梯里，他一边在脑子里过着要对Stark说的话术，一边再三查看自己带没带笔记本电脑和打印好的设计图样。坐着地铁往位于曼哈顿的Stark大厦赶的路上，他仍旧在脑中反复的想着那些措辞。

这座窗明几净的塔楼实在是太高大上了。进到这里，Steve只觉得自己这辈子都没这么别扭过。他跟前台的人报了姓名，然后等着他们给他拍照，又将照片输进了一个面部识别系统里，没一会儿显示屏旁边的绿灯便亮了起来。工作人员给了他一张入门卡，让他等着叫名字，他于是找了个椅子坐下，心想自己估计得傻呵呵的等上一个小时才进得了门。

然而令他意外的是，还没过五分钟他便听到有人叫他的名字。他站起身四处寻找是谁在叫他，却见一个十五六岁的孩子满脸兴奋的快步朝他走了过来。

“嘿，Rogers先生，我叫Peter，请这边儿来！”少年说着转过身去，几乎是一路小跑地奔向了电梯。Steve见状连忙跟了上去，心里却有些犯嘀咕，难不成是这个小青年来面试自己？两人无言地进了电梯，但这孩子浑身的激动兴奋劲儿反而让Steve越发紧张了。

“进那个门就行了，Rogers先生，祝你好运哦！”

说完，那孩子便蹦蹦跳跳的往另一个方向走了，留下Steve望向了那扇上面挂着Tony Stark名牌的房门。次奥。他宁可被那个小屁孩面试也不愿意直接面对东家大佬啊。他可是真没做好直接面见集团老板的心理建设啊。

粗略做了上刀山下火海的准备后，他又在脑子里过了一遍自己想说的重点，这才抬手准备敲门。可他的手还没落在门上，房门就被打开了，而Tony Stark本人也随即站在了他的面前。

“Rogers先生！幸会幸会，快请进。我得承认，你没我想的那么酸腐学究样，不过我还能接受。”Stark连让他开口的机会都没给就飞快的将他让进屋里坐下。

“好，把你给我的新产品做的设计图拿出来看看呗。Pep–Potts小姐–总是指称我虽然想要任何高科技物件都能从无到有鼓捣出来，可画个线儿描个图就跟要了我命似的。当然俺们也不是那种爱画线儿的人，咱还是看看你弄得怎么样吧。”

“Stark先生–”Steve一边展开了设计图样一边开口道。

“拜托，叫我Tony就好，只有媒体记者才叫我Stark先生。”

“那好吧，呃…Tony…如您所见，这个设计集合了–”

“太赞了！这个设计太棒了Steve–我叫你Steve行吧？你不穿成学究样，叫你Rogers先生显得不够酸腐。我喜欢这块儿的旋涡状线条。说真的，这实在太赞了。”

“哪里哪里，St–呃…Tony。我是打算结合–”

“你介意我拷个备份吗？我得送交董事会批准，然后跟其他设计师交换意见啥啥啥的，不过这个设计真的超赞，我非常喜欢。我这就找Peter送你出去–我必须得说，那孩子贼聪明，自成一格，跟我一点儿都不沾边。”说话间Stark已经打开了房门，之前连珠炮似的话语丝毫没影响人家呼吸，他探出头去朝着走廊另一头大喊了一声：“PETE！”

Peter闻声立刻像只金毛狗宝宝似的奔了过来，冲着俩人露出了一朵大大的笑容。

“谢谢你今天过来，Steve，咱们再联系哈！”

Steve还没来得及把“谢谢？”说完，办公室的门却已经关上了，他只能跟着Peter重又下到了大厅。他把那张用都没用过的门卡还给了前台，等他回过神来的时候，自己已经走在回家的路上了。

那家伙根本就是个怪咖嘛。

  
**Tony Stark是一蛇精病**

_我特么就知道！也只有蛇精病才会穿着一个金红相间的拉罐四处飞，给自家的能源计划打广告。_

_会面怎么样？_

**那哥们儿**

**就是个**

**脑子脱线的主儿**

**一个小初中生把我带进了Stark的办公室，整整五分钟那哥们儿没玩没了的跟我叨叨了一堆酸腐学究和旋涡线条的破话，然后就让我回家了**

_酸腐学究？_

_难不成你穿成了一副酸腐学究样跑到全球五百强企业老大的办公室里去了？_

**没有，当然没有啦！**

_那酸腐学究又是怎么话说的呀？？？_

**因为–算了不提了。这事儿不重要**

_对吼…_

_那…_

_会面还不错喽？_

**希望是吧？**

_我看他肯定是喜欢你的。我得走了，还得去做理疗呢。晚点给你发信息。_

Steve进了公寓楼，看着对方的信息不由得喜笑颜开，趁着等电梯的功夫，他给Bucky回信息祝他好运–他知道他的朋友痛恨理疗，而自己也一直也没敢开口问他为什么要做–只要一遇到比较严肃的话题他俩就会顾左右而言他。他才刚把手机收起来，电梯门就开了，James正站在电梯里低头看着手机，脸上挂着一朵温柔的笑容。Steve忽然觉得他笑起来的模样很漂亮，可当对方抬头望见他时，他立刻便换上了惯常的那种凶巴巴的神情。Steve无奈的摇了摇头，走进电梯，径自回想起跟Stark见面的事了。


	4. Chapter 4

**真是要了亲命了。**

_冷静_

**我都急得要上墙了**

_看来我说什么你都没招耳朵听_

**都过了一个礼拜了！**

**整整一个礼拜哎！**

**连个动静都没有！**

_我懂，可急也没用_

_横竖你什么也做不了呀_

_所以沉住气_

_**可怎么耽误这么长时间嘛** _

_额滴神啊_

_你有没女票能过去安抚你一下下啊_

**…不知道。Peg跟她女票去了洛杉矶不知啥时候回来，Sam这会儿估计在给人家出谋划策呢…**

_那你跟他俩提没提这事？_

**…**

**没**

_你个二货，给人家发短信啊_

**行行行。反正一到关键时刻就找不着你☹**

_我真是够了_

_把你家地址发过来，我过去陪你_

**等等，你当真？**

_谁让你死都不肯求你其他朋友呢。虽说有点怪异，可既然需要有人陪着你点儿_

_Steve？_

_在呢吗？_

**靠，抱歉。Sam刚刚打给我了，他说他马上过来。**

**多谢你有心了。要不咱们下次再约**

_嗯，也好。_

**嘿，Buck？**

_咋了？_

**虽说咱俩从没见过面，可你知道你是我最好的朋友对吧？**

_我当然知道，Stevie，你也是我最好的朋友。_

  
Steve盯着手机屏幕上自己下意识打出的答复，手指悬在发送键上盘衡不定。那短短的三个字不停的在他眼前晃。他心有此情已有很长一段时间了。就算自己如何死不承认，每当对方的名字出现在他手机屏幕上时，他都会忍不住心头悸动不已，而每当阅读每条短信时，笑容都会爬上他的脸庞。可这条信息他却无论如何也不能发出去。他们俩就仅仅是朋友而已，再者，Bucky现在过得也并不一帆风顺。Steve实在不想就这么断送了这几个礼拜好不容易才挽回的友情，于是他只能心不甘情不愿的删掉了那三个字，只回了一个笑脸。

听见Sam敲门，他这才从手机上抬起头来，继而将手机扔在沙发上，起身去开门。他和Sam有好一阵子没见了，Steve连门都还没来得及关上就一把将Sam拉进怀里大大拥抱了一下，直到此时他才意识到自己多么需要人际接触。

“最近怎么样，伙计，你跟Stark会面了吗？”

“拜托拜托别跟我提他，我要疯的心都有了。”Steve将那次二百五式的会面仔仔细细的说给了Sam听，而他也听得长吁短叹的，等他说完，Sam忍不住低低的吹了声口哨。

“这么说他至少是挺喜欢你的设计理念喽？”他探问道。

“我想是吧。但你要杀要剐至少也吱一声吧！他现在就算派那个小屁孩儿来告诉我一声，我估计都会感激涕零五体投地了。”才说完，外面就传来一阵敲门声，吓了俩人一激灵，继而爆笑出声。

Steve起身去开门，努力半天也没憋住笑。James站在门外，脸上一副千般不情万般不愿的样子。

“哥们儿，我实在不想打搅你的，可是我家的水管漏了，楼里的维修电话又没人接，我是真的需要人搭把手。”说到这儿，他扯出一抹尴尬的笑容，指了指自己空空如也的左侧衣袖。

Steve的笑容立刻便隐了下去，他深深吸了口气。

“没问题，稍等我一下。我去找一下工具。嘿，混球！”他一边翻找着工具箱一边冲着Sam嚷道，“我去帮James修一下水管子。马上就回来，记得叫外卖！”Sam朝他竖了竖大拇指，他则抄起工具箱出门朝James走过去，这时候Steve才注意到他身上的衣服湿漉漉的。“我帮你看看。”

“就在这边，要是早知道你有…客人在，我肯定不会去叨扰你的。”

“没关系啦，反正也轮到他买饭了。”Steve查看了一下漏水的厨房水管，发现倒并不是什么大问题，只要紧一紧几个地方就行了，不过却也让Steve明白了人家只有一只手，干起活来确实不怎么方便。

“看起来应该不怎么难修，只要把这儿和这儿紧一紧就行，”Bucky指了指Steve看到的几个地方。“可要我自己动手实在是有些吃力。”

“嗯，我来弄吧。给我稍微让出点地方来。”James退开了几步，Steve麻利地修理起水管子来。两人从头到尾都一言不发，Steve则努力不让自己宵想他邻居湿衣贴身的性感模样，等Steve搞定了活计站起身来时，却见James面带歉疚的收起了手机。

“现在应该没什么问题了。还有什么事需要帮忙的吗？”Steve废了牛劲才让自己的语气显得波澜不惊，希望能隐藏起自己刚刚的心猿意马，见对方默不作声的摇了摇头，Steve点了下头后便出门回到了自己的公寓里，Sam则老神在在的等着他，一脸心知肚明的讪笑着。

他真是彻底玩儿完了。

“你有什么要老实交代的吗？”Sam嗤笑着问。

“行了，别闹了，刚才一直都在说我的事，你最近怎么样？”他这是在避重就轻，而且话题拐的也不圆滑，不过他还是希望Sam能看在他可怜兮兮的份儿上放他一马。

“我还行，Riley一直念叨着想养只狗，工作也还是老一套，不过我老妈已经在问今年感恩节你过不过去了。汇报完毕，现在说回你哦。”

Steve注意到手机上收到了一条短信，他赶忙借看手机的机会给自己争取点时间。

_恶，那个混蛋邻居凭什么长得 **那么火辣** ，真是没天理。说真的我真想狠狠一把把他推到墙角去面壁，可我更想…一把把他推到墙边然后，你懂的。_

Steve哼笑了一声，飞快的打出了回复，而一旁的Sam已经开始不耐烦了。

**我跟你严重同框啊**

Steve收起手机，做好了被Sam狂轰滥炸的准备。

“好吧。我和盘托出还不行，你想知道什么？”

“首先你得告诉我刚刚那条短信是谁发的，因为一看那个名字蹦出来你就跟吃了蜜蜂屎似的。然后你得跟我说说你那位跟湿衣模特有一拼的邻居。”Steve听了不由得心头一紧。他明白他俩迟早都得聊到这个话题。他跟Sam的交情可算是有年头了，高中毕业前他跟Bucky闹掰那段时间，要是没有Sam，他真不知自己挺不挺得过来。

“那个邻居嘛，没什么可说的。他人是长得火辣没错，可他也是个超级大混蛋，仅此而已。至于那条短信–呃，那是Bucky发来的。”

“等等，Bucky？”

“对啊。”

“就是你那个笔友，那个你整个高中时期一直暗恋，但是却从未谋面的Bucky？”

“就是他。”

“那个和你断了联系、一走了之，让你伤心难过了半年的Bucky？”

“你听说过我认识的人里有几个叫Bucky的？”

“这么说你俩又联系上了？见过面了吗？”

“对，但没见面。”Sam听了不禁挑起眉梢看着他，Steve大叹一声，继而开始从头到尾把一切都讲给他听。他之前并没有向他提起过自己和Bucky为什么断了联系的，才刚刚讲完，外卖便送到了。Sam起身去取餐付钱，Steve则坐在沙发上没动，感觉自己像是要进校长办公室里挨呲儿般惶惶不安。

Sam回到屋里将餐食放在咖啡桌上，回头审视了Steve一番。

“这么说，虽然之前发生了那么多事，你依然爱着Bucky喽？”

“我–嗯，我想是吧。”

“他则是刚刚退伍，似乎还受了伤。”

“对。”

“而你对门儿的那个混蛋邻居碰巧也是个独臂退伍军人，可你对人家却不感兴趣。”

“对–等等，你怎么知道James是个退伍军人的？”

“我从他上衣领口看见他戴着军牌呢，可惜你净顾着看人家别的地方了。”Steve听了不禁双颊晕红，被他说着了。

“好吧…可这又和这一切有毛关系啊？”

“确实没毛关系，”Sam耸耸肩，可他的神情却是意有所指，然而还不待Steve细问，Sam已经抓过一盒面条大吃起来，一边顺手打开了网飞频道。“喔，快看快看，这一道有《欢乐合唱团》呐！太赞了！”

Steve叹了口气，无奈的拿起自己的餐盒坐下来开始看那个脚不沾地（而且无聊可笑）的青少年音乐剧集。看起来，Sam应该是在逗着他玩儿吧。


	5. Chapter 5

_好吧，但霉霉的歌就是最好听的嘛_

**你别也跟着哄好吧**

_?? Steve你居然不喜欢霉霉_

_真搞不懂咱俩怎么成朋友的_

**恶~~~~~**

**我那个恶邻居来回的放她的歌都三天了**

**不歇气儿**

**还开最大声**

_如此说来你的这个恶邻居还挺上道的_

_不过我跟这位恶邻还是同道中人啊_

**额滴神，Buck，你可别啊**

**拜托你可别**

_霉霉的歌 **总要** 好过我那个恶邻整个周末都在放的百老汇音乐剧吧_

**百老汇音乐剧招你惹你了**

_我靠，Steve不是吧你_

_别跟我说你好这一口儿_

**那是艺术好吧，Buck**

**艺术**

_我跟你说不通_

**恶**

Steve正在自己公寓里享受着来之不易的寂静。他本来并不讨厌霉霉的，不过在被James的霉霉金曲联播整整轰炸了一整个周末之后，霉霉如今已荣登他死敌榜的榜首。不知道是James终于想到要用耳机了，还是他总算出门去了，总之现在他终于耳根清净了。

不过他时不时会哼唱两句《爱情故事》这件事，还是别让外人知道为好。

他才从工作台前起身打算去洗自己之前犯懒积攒了一周的脏衣服，手机却在这时响了。他赶忙接了起来。

“喂，你好？”

“午安，请问是Rogers先生吗？”电话那头的轻柔女声听来甚是耳熟，可他却怎么也想不起是在哪里听到过。

“是的，女士，我就是Steve Rogers。请问您是哪位？”

“不好意思，Rogers先生。我名叫Pepper Potts，咱们通过几次邮件–”

“哦，是Potts小姐啊！我当然记得您。是关于为Stark工业集团做的设计图的事吗？”

“没错没错。很抱歉我们没跟您联系安排会面，您看这周晚些时候您能抽空来我们办公室一趟吗？”

“再去一次？”

“抱歉，您说什么？”

“不好意思，女士，我刚刚…我是想问您打算再安排一次会面吗？”对方好半天没出声，弄得Steve以为人家挂了电话，他还赶忙把手机拿到面前看了看。“女士？”电话那头传来一阵窸窣声，继而对方发出了一声长叹。

“Tony自己给您叫过去的对吧？”

“呃…对。没错，那次会面…挺有意思的。”

“我猜得出来。我跟您保证，如果您得到了这个职位，除非您愿意，不然我们是不会安排您跟着他一起工作的。”Steve听完费了好大劲才憋住笑。

“没有关系的，Potts小姐。您刚刚说想约这周会面是吗？”

“啊，对。周四下午三点您方便吗？”

“没问题。那咱们到时候见。”

“对了，Rogers先生？”

“您请说？”

“既然您跟Tony会过面，而且居然挺了那么长时间还没逃之夭夭，那我觉得您绝对能在我们这儿找到一席之地的。很期待能和您见面。”

“我也是，女士。”

对方挂断了电话，Steve呆愣愣的看着屏幕变黑，半天仍没有醒过闷儿来。过了几分钟，他才一屁股坐倒在沙发上了，一手打开了屏锁。洗衣服的事被彻底放在了一边。

**Buck，你肯定想不到刚刚发生了什么。**

***

  
第二天，Steve没辙的换上了那件从他大学时期开始长身体之后就小了好几号的衬衫，毅然决然逼着自己去洗衣服。拿着鼓鼓囊囊的洗衣袋（他的脏衣服确实已经攒了好一阵子了）才一出门，便迎面碰上了James的那位红发朋友–她是叫Natalia？还是叫Natasha或者Nicola来着？他实在想不起来了，于是便对着她抿嘴一笑。而对方则一边拎起James的垃圾袋往楼下走，一边用有些古怪的盯着他，仿佛是在盘算着什么。他只觉得她那两道犀利的目光仿佛能穿透他手里的洗衣篮和他身上的那件小衬衫，一直看到他骨子里去。这种感觉实在令人浑身直起鸡皮疙瘩。他于是赶忙转身往地下室的洗衣房逃去，希望赶紧摆脱这种被人从里到外透视的赶脚。

戴上耳机大声放着音乐，Steve把自己的衣服分别塞进了六台洗衣机中的三台里，这样洗的更快些，然后便坐在一旁准备耗上一整天了。大多数人都会把衣服往洗衣机里一塞就上楼回屋了，可Steve却很享受这里的氛围，既有洗衣液的清香，又有机器嗡嗡作响当背景音。话说回来，Steve倒是有过一次放完衣服就回屋的经历，可结果等他回来时却发现自己才洗好的半干内衣裤被别人扔得满地，只能自认倒霉的重新洗过。

就在他将第一波洗好的衣物放进烘干机里，正要洗第二波的时候，洗衣房的门开了，有人走了进来。Steve抬头刚要打招呼，却一眼看见了James挂着惯常的不爽表情站在那里。

“哦，嘿。”

“嗨。”

两人随即沉默下来，过了半晌Steve耸了耸肩，回过身去继续放衣服。等他完事起身时，却发现James仍旧站在原地没动窝，而且两眼一瞬不瞬的看着他。Steve见状不禁微微皱了下眉头，却也并没当回事儿。那家伙本来就挺古怪的。见他回到自己的座位坐下，James这才上前去把自己那份相比之下明显少了许多的衣服放进机器里。而对方干净利落且精准的动作则吸引了他的注意。还好屋里没有旁人，就算他时不时地瞟一眼人家的屁屁也不会被人发现。James忽然低下头去，似乎看到自己身上的衣服沾染了脏迹，然后便很是麻利地脱了下来，一并塞进了洗衣机里，眼见这一切，他不由得屏住了呼吸。

Steve还来不及别开眼，James便已转过身来，被抓了个正着的他立刻感觉脸颊脖颈上一阵发热。然而当他抬头时却发现对方脸上掠过了一丝嗤笑。两人四目相交，Steve忙不迭的别开脸去。他这是搞什么啦？甭管他长得多火辣，他始终是个混蛋。更重要的是，他不仅混，他还不是Bucky。想到这里，Steve急忙起身出了洗衣房，一边上楼梯一边掏出了手机。

**嘿，Buck**

等Steve回屋灌了一大杯冰水又做了好半天的深呼吸之后才等来了回复。

_嘿Stevie，怎么了吗？你不说今天有事要忙吗？_

**是忙，稍稍休息一下。刚刚碰见恶邻居了**

_那个王八，他这回又怎么惹你了？_

**啥都没做依旧能惹着我**

_同框啊。邻居都挺不是东西的。除此之外你今天过得还好吗？_

**还算不错吧。这之前都还挺平静的**

_听来不错嘛。我也想过一天平静日子，可我朋友一来就没完没了的拿我开涮。_

**我懂的，可干嘛要拿你开涮啊？**

_哦，是因为_

_那个_

_是因为你啦_

**我？**

_嗯。她说让我别老抱着个手机在这儿舔屏，应该跟你见个面…_

**这话听着耳熟的很 :P**

**那要不**

**咱们就真见个面吧？**

最后这条信息他写了删、删了又写不下一万遍，然后才下决心发了出去。然后他便眼看着自己手机屏幕上那个‘对方正在输入…’的字样前后出现了五遍，终于还是锁了屏将手机放在了咖啡桌上。他还是下楼去看看衣服洗完了没有吧，别老跟个情窦初开的小男生似的眼巴巴的等着对象回信（不过一提起Bucky，他还真就是这副心情）。他站起身才往门口走，手机却在这时叮的响了起来。他实在没忍住，又回到桌边抓起了手机。然而当他看到Bucky的回复时，心却不由得猛然往下一沉。

  
_我觉得这么做不妥，Stevie。_

_很抱歉。_

**哦**

**那**

**也好。没关系的。**

  
Steve强自压制住情绪打出了回复，写得看似轻描淡写的，但实则却不然。Bucky是他最好的朋友，而他爱他爱得死去活来的，可如今这个打击对他而言实在太大了。他出门时听见手机的短信提示音又响了起来，可他这次却没折回去看，决定还是去洗衣房寻求些心理安慰。

只可惜等他进到洗衣房时才意识到自己大错特错了。James不仅还在那里，而且依旧未着上衣。他的脊背和左肩断臂处满布着伤痕，他俯身归置衣服时肩胛脊梁的一举一动则更是让他挪不开视线。还不待他动什么念想，自己的一双眼却早已自顾自地往下描摹起人家袒露在外的肌肤了。

Steve努力让自己摆出一副面无表情的样子，过去归置自己洗好的衣物。然而脑子里却如同开了锅一般，不停的想着Bucky的回绝和James销魂的身躯。直到背后传来一声轻咳，Steve才意识到自己已经捏呆呆的盯着洗衣机好一阵子了，早忘了收衣服的事。

“哥们儿…你还好吧？”James问，Steve立刻哼了一声。

“你我又不是朋友。用不着这么假惺惺的。”

“我才没你想的那么混呢好吗。”Steve闻言转过身去，却见对方的的确确面露关切。他不由得拉下脸来，回身赌气地用力把衣服杵进洗衣篮里。一旁的James不时地查看着手机，似是在等信息，这也让Steve愈发的想让时间倒回二十分钟以前。他算是把和Bucky的关系彻底闹僵了，此刻也实在不愿意上楼去收拾这个烂摊子。

他不由得苦涩的暗想，要是能爱上像James一样真实存在的人，一切就都简单多了。如此一来，你就能在交谈时察言观色，而不用对着一堆标点符号、表情图标和字母伤脑筋。可想这些又有什么用，James是个混蛋，而Bucky则是Steve从未谋面的最了不起的完人，这两厢根本无从替换。

这一切的念想在Steve脑中飞快的旋转着，James则拿着手机，依旧盯着他看。而当Steve仔细审视了对方才发现，他似乎也在为了什么事纠结。两人就这么沉默地互望着彼此，整间屋子里只剩下洗衣机运转时发出的嗡嗡声。可究竟是他多心了，还是他真看见James将目光挪向了他的嘴唇？Steve也不知道是怎么回事，忽地往前迈了一步。

“操。”James首先打破了沉默，用略带感伤的语气轻道。Steve听罢立刻停下了脚步。“你说得对。咱俩不是朋友。以后估计也不会是。”Steve点了点头，而James却向他也迈了一步。见状，他用力咽了咽口水。

“James，我…”Steve没想到自己的声音会变得如此低哑，而此刻两人间的距离却变得越来越近了。“这么做不妥。”

“确实是很不妥。这我同意。”

“我有心上人了。”

“我也是，可，操，Steve，我…”James说不下去了，懊恼的闷哼了一声。他紧颦起双眉，Steve却不知为什么觉得他此刻的样子十分可爱，不过他赶忙将这个念头强压了下去。James不是Bucky，他也不该有这些念头的。他不能这么做。他应该赶紧回公寓里去才是。可Bucky不想见他呀。看来不管他对他的挚友有多么的心心念念，都只不过是一厢情愿罢了，而现在就有一个俊美的男人站在他面前，而且还没有任何牵绊和负担。

“去他的。”Steve疾步上前，重重的吻上了James的双唇。对方被此举弄得一呆，Steve见状便要退开，可这时James却抬起手扣住了他的脖颈，将他重又拉了回去。这一吻是如此凶暴而急切，但Steve已顾不得那许多了，他揽住对方的腰身将他拉过去紧贴在自己身边。

他直起身子，还来不及打量一眼James面热心跳的神情，就被一把推到洗衣机旁，James也随即便跟着压了过来，抬手探进Steve小了几号的衬衫里热切的抚摸起来。对方肌肉盘结的身躯紧紧地贴着自己，Steve忍不住发出一声呻吟，他飞快地伸手抓住了对方的大腿，一把将他抱起来，转身放在了身后的洗衣机上，然后两手便抚上了对方裸露的胸膛。James惊喘一声，大张开两腿，一手环住Steve的脖颈将他拉到身前，用腰胯用力的摩挲起他来。

Steve狂热的亲吻着他的脖颈，一路向上在他耳根旁留下了一朵咬痕后，才又抬起头来再次摄住了他的双唇。这一吻远比之前的要温柔许多，然而James的手却已经滑到了他的裤口，开始忙乱的想要拉开他的拉链。

原本放空的大脑此时陡然上线，他再次意识到自己的举动有多么愚蠢。

“见鬼，James，”他呢喃着停下了热吻，伸手抓住了对方纤长的手指。

“你怎么了？”James直起身来一脸担忧的看着他。

“我很抱歉，我…我做不到。”Steve紧闭起眼睛颓然的垂下头去，片刻后突然转身一屁股坐倒在地，向后靠在了洗衣机上。他隐约注意到James从机器顶上跳下来坐在了他身旁。

“Steve？嘿，哥们儿，没事的。不要紧的。”Steve疲惫的抬起头，却见James正小心翼翼的望着他。凝望着对方那双写满哀伤的眼眸和那双被吻得殷红的菱唇，他不由得重重叹息了一声。他实在没脸继续盯着人家看。

“对不起，我。我真的做不到。”

“我懂的。别往心里去好吗？要是刚刚咱俩更进一步了的话，转天来我也肯定会恨死我自己的。这话不是冲你的。”说最后一句话时James扯起一抹嗤笑，Steve听了先是一愣，继而忍不住大笑起来。可他随即便想到了Bucky，怔忪之间，笑声中也立即混入了一抹苦涩的泪水，但还好此刻他不是孤单一人。

“你说你有心上人了？”他半晌才终于开口道，二人沉寂了良久，久到其中一台洗衣机已经停了下来。

“嗯，他…他太好了我高攀不上。你呢？”James自嘲的笑了笑继而转头望向Steve。

“说起来，虽说你给人的印象不咋地，可我渐渐觉得你其实倒也没那么差劲。我的心上人没我想得那么一往情深，所以我只能翻篇儿了，不过你应该还有机会的。”

“说真的，你那个心上人了听来像个蠢蛋。你看看你啊！”James活跃气氛的手段成功的逗乐了Steve。

“他倒也没有…情况挺复杂的，你懂吧？”

“哦，我可比世人都了解啥叫复杂呢。你好点儿了吧？”James微微一笑，面带宠溺的看着Steve点了点头。他随即站起身，又回头伸手把James也拉了起来。

两人将各自剩下的衣服收好，这才一团和气的上了楼。

  
等Steve回到自己的公寓里将衣服收好之后，他这才想起刚刚自己没胆子看的那条Bucky发来的回复。他在沙发上坐定，鼓起勇气打开了手机。读着短信，他只觉心头积蓄已久的紧张感逐渐开始消弭，虽然泪水已涌上了眼眶，但当他知道自己仍有机会时，他悬着的那颗心终于落了地。

  
_也许再过一阵子吧，其实吧…我有些事情你还不清楚，而且我也不知道自己能不能说出口，比如我为什么要接受心理治疗什么的。我现在还没做好准备。_

  
还有一条更新的短信，是几分钟前才发来的：

  
_你是我最好的哥们儿，Stevie，我这是真心话。你都不用想的。用不了多久的。_

**你也是我最好的哥们儿，Buck。这一点绝不会变的。绝对不会。**


	6. Chapter 6

自此以后，Steve和James之间的关系就发生了变化。他本以为再次撞见他这位邻居会很尴尬，然而洗衣房那事之后两人的第一次碰面却比之前的任何一次都要友善许多。两人以前碰面至多也不过就是邻人间的友好问候而已，不过在Steve要去Stark工业集团参加那场重要的（也是真正的）面试的那天早上，两个人却在走廊上聊了好一阵子，两人藉由James衬衫上印着的标志聊起他正在看的一部剧，还有他正在读的机械工程里的一门课。等他坐上了去曼哈顿的地铁时Steve才发现自己一直是在微笑的，这着实令他颇为意外，以至于自己都来不及紧张了。

Stark大厦仍旧与上次Steve来时一无二致，他们没像上次那样找了个上蹿下跳的小屁孩儿来接待他，而是由一位很专业的女子将他引领到另一间很高大上的办公室里。这一次的面试也比第一回要正常得多，等他出来时，Steve自觉底气足了不少。

他一出了大厦的门就急不可耐的给Bucky发短信。

**面试结束了。我觉得戏还挺大的？？？Hdfjaerf 我得买点儿点心犒劳犒劳自己。**

_**我就说你十拿九稳的嘛。** 去犒劳自己吧_

**谢谢了Buck**

他几乎是撂着蹦儿的进了他公寓附近的面包房，然后按耐不住兴奋的拍了张点心展柜的照片发给了Bucky。才把照片发出去他的手机就响了，一见来电话的是Sam，Steve立刻接了起来。

“Steve童鞋！面试怎么样了伙计？”

“我觉得很不错哦！Potts小姐人很好，所有的问题我也应对自如，而且她看起来挺喜欢我的设计图的，所以现在就阿弥陀佛上帝保佑了！”

“那敢情了，一会儿你打算干什么？”Steve已经快排到柜台前了，他告诉Sam说他打算吃一大堆多纳圈和奶油点心犒劳自己一番，然后就动手根据Potts小姐的意见给自己的设计图做做修改。

“哎，我拜托你了！咱们该出去好好庆祝庆祝，那些事你明天再做也行。好好休息一下，对了，给我留一个奶油泡芙！”Steve大笑起来，本来想要婉拒的，不过他知道Sam是不达目的绝不罢休的。他们于是约好在Steve家见面，然后一起去他们经常光顾的酒吧，他买了够他俩今天足吃，并且够他明早宿醉后当早饭的糕点。

Steve回到家后换上了居家的衣服，抬手把为了面试而梳理得一丝不苟的头发给胡噜散乱开来。他扫了一眼手机，这才发现Bucky给他发的照片回了一大串心桃眼表情，后面还跟了一条短信。

_我靠，我知道这家店！他们家的马卡龙做得一绝啊_

他看着这条信息不禁瞪大了眼。Bucky知道他最喜欢的这家面包房。说不定他俩还曾同时进过这家店呢？他们甚至有可能一前一后的在店里排队买点心却见面不相识。一阵敲门声将他从胡思乱想中拉回到现实中，他拉开房门准备把Sam让进屋里。

然而Sam却没有乖乖站在门口，反而和James的朋友Natasha窃窃私语着什么。一见Steve开门，他俩立刻噤了声，Natasha转身敲了敲他邻居的门。Sam进门时Steve好奇的看了他一眼，但他不当回事儿的耸了耸肩，然后直接朝咖啡桌上的点心匣子扑了过去。

“说起来你跟邻居处的怎么样了？又闹什么宫斗大戏了吗？”Sam问道，Steve闻言立刻满脸通红。

“呃…没，没宫斗。事实上，是我错看他了。他人其实没那么差劲。”Sam听罢挑起了眉梢。

“那敢情好啊，因为他和Natasha今晚也要跟咱们一起出去热闹热闹。”Steve听完险些被嘴里那口多纳圈给活活噎死。等好不容易把吃的咽下去，他才面红耳赤的努力摆出一副无所谓的样子来。

“哦，好啊。你刚才就是在跟Natasha说这个吗？”Sam嘴里塞满了奶油泡芙，所以只是点了点头，而Steve则开始使劲琢磨这里头是不是有什么坑。

“哥们儿，你们是真的没再斗了吗？真的睦邻友好了？”

“对滴，千真万确滴。我们俩已经和睦相处得到了能一起泡吧的地步了。”看来他的戏是有些过了，一张俊脸也跟着泛起了红晕，引得Sam再度向他投来了怀疑的目光。

“Steve童鞋。”

“咋了？”

“你是不是把你的邻居给上了？”Steve登时僵住，然后搜肠刮肚的想要找话堵住对方的嘴。

“才–才没有，我才没上我邻居呢！”Sam则是一副不买账的神情，Steve清楚自己是混不过去的，于是只能把那天的事一五一十的全告诉了他。

“额滴神啊Steve童鞋，在洗衣房里？你特么逗我呢吧？”

“我们俩除了接吻其他什么都没做好伐，Sam。”此话立刻引来了他朋友的嗤之以鼻。

“嘁，说得好像你们俩真跟善男信女似的。”Steve哼笑一声，将剩下的多纳圈塞进嘴里，继而起身想赶在出门前漱漱口。可还没走出两步Sam便叫住了他，柔声说道：

“你得好好想想自己为什么叫停了那件事，好吗？对一个素未谋面的人单相思总不是个事儿啊，你要么得跟Bucky更进一步，要么就得跟他一刀两断。”Steve听了不由得用力咽了咽口水，挤出一丝苦笑。

“我明白。可我需要点时间。”

“我会陪着你一步步的往前走的。不过现在你赶紧去把那一脸的糖霜洗干净，咱们好出门，你那样儿，恶心死了。”两人爆笑起来，Steve随即进了洗手间，十分钟后两人便去敲James的门。

房门大开，James穿着一件旧T恤，外套了一件很是柔软的皮夹克站在二人面前，Steve费了好大劲才安奈住伸手触摸对方的冲动，他在心中无数次的希望能找到一种能轻松化解自己对James的渴求与对Bucky的爱恋的方法。

在去酒吧的路上，Natasha说了什么逗得James哈哈大笑，见此情景，Steve不禁暗想，也许与James交好是个错误，然而现在却已没得回头了。

***

  
**恶恶恶~~~~ 我恨酒精**

_你昨晚发信息的时候可不是这么说的，不过好吧_

**恶————————**

_辣么惨啊？_

**绝对别再劝我喝酒了，真不值当啊。**

_我尽量吧_

Bucky回了他一个大笑表情，Steve窝在沙发上看得呵呵一笑。Bucky笑起来是个什么样子呢？他露齿一笑的时候会皱起鼻子吗？还是说他会抿起嘴来笑弯了眉眼呢？他那个不争气的脑子里冒出了昨晚James被Natasha的话逗得哈哈大笑时的模样。他低下头去，双眼笑得眯成了两条线，生动的笑容令他带着浅沟的下巴显得更加突出。Steve立刻懊恼的甩了甩头。他必须得把思绪理清楚，不然就真的要发疯了，他现在是对两个不同的男人都颇有好感，可哪一个他都不甚了解。

他又浏览了一遍两人的对话，这时候他的脑子才终于醒过闷儿来。昨晚发的信息？难不成他喝醉了以后给Bucky发信息来着？他赶忙往后倒了倒他们的对话。

**嗨，我喝嘴了**

**最了**

**醉了**

**呵呵**

_嗨，醉了的，我是Bucky_

_我耶醉了，呵呵_

**你不觉得奇怪吗**

_？_

**咱们好像**

**两家住的很近**

**都去同一家面包房**

**你是不是上个礼拜买了最后一个奶油泡芙的那个帅哥啊？？？**

_我更喜欢马卡龙_

_不过还真是_

_奇怪_

**咱俩有可能现在就在同一间酒吧里却谁也不认识谁**

**你长什么样？**

**我想你一定很帅**

_我不知道哎_

_我估计你可能连看都不愿意多看我一眼_

_我现在是一烂到底_

**才怪**

**我认定你超帅了**

**不解释反驳**

**只有一个办法能证明我硕的不对;) ;) ;)**

_你最好了_

你才最好

**我说了我喝醉了吧**

**我要回家了**

**睡————觉**

**Buck？**

_睡个好觉哦_

**爱你哦**

Steve看完这一串短信不由得一咧嘴。最后一条短信Bucky没回，但那时已经很晚了。他最后那几条信息都回的挺慢的，所以他有可能是睡着了没看见吧？没必要想那么多。现在已时过中午了，他却还穿着睡衣窝在沙发上宿醉未醒。虽说他很想像这样一直趴着不动，为自己乱七八糟的感情生活自艾自怜，但他还有事要做呢。他于是抄起自己的笔记本电脑查看邮件，却发现只有一封新邮件，是从Stark工业集团发来的。他长出了一口气，又把笔记本阖上了。咖啡。他得先灌足了咖啡再看邮件。


	7. Chapter 7

在看到邮箱里那封Stark工业集团发来的邮件后两个小时，Steve已经洗漱更衣，去到了他家街角的那家小咖啡馆了。他点了自己惯常的饮品后就找了个背阴又凉爽，不至于被太阳晒到犯晕的角落位置坐了下来。他才打开电脑连WiFi的时候，就看到了一个熟悉的身影走了过来。

“嘿，邻居。”

“James，嗨！你的脑袋还疼吗？”

“生理上吗？好多了。”James大笑起来，“我昨天喝的应该没你多。不过心理上嘛，那就说来话长了。”

“咱俩同框啊。要一块儿坐会儿嘛？我本来是想做点工作的。”James耸了耸肩在桌边坐下，这时候Steve才注意到他手上拿的外带杯。“那个，不耽误你吧–”

“不要紧，我本想买杯咖啡就回家的，不过坐一会儿也没关系。你有什么工作要做啊？”Steve刚打算要把整件事都告诉他的，但正这时他的咖啡来了。他谢过了服务员后便决定长话短说。

“我去面试了一个新职位，刚刚才收到了回复。我打算先灌足了咖啡再看结果。”鉴于此刻咖啡比看邮件更紧要，他于是拿起杯子大大喝了一口，闭上眼享受起热流涌过全身的感觉来。而当他睁开眼的时候，却发现James正在用一种奇怪的眼神看着他。

“怎么了？”James被这一问吓了一跳。

“哦，呃，没什么，就是–我在想，有时候你让我想起我的一个熟人–嗄，没什么的。”Steve不以为意的耸耸肩，又喝了一口咖啡。

“他是谁啊？”Steve忍不住问。Stark的事可以等咖啡喝完了再说。James摇了摇头，把自己的咖啡杯放在了桌上，长长叹息了一声。

“说来话长啊。”

“就是那个亘古不变的老生常谈喽？”James听了呵呵一笑，继而点了点头。

“就是那个老生常谈。Natasha总说我是脑子进水，不过–”

“不过一旦说出来就有可能满盘皆输对吧？我懂的。”James听了微微一笑。

“我想问个异常怪异的问题。”

“问吧。”

“你见识过我袒胸露背的样子。”Steve听完立刻瞪大了眼睛。他还真没料到对方会这么问。

“这虽不是个问题，不过对呀，我见过的。”

“那个，问题是，上次在洗衣房里，你明明看见了，可是还…”说到这儿，Steve明白他的意思了。

“嘿，James。打住。你简直是美得不可方物。”Steve只觉得自己的脸红得都能滴出血了。“我是说真的，他要是见着你那么美的样子还能当柳下惠，那他一定是个头号儿大傻逼。”

“可你也没继续下去啊。”

“我可从没说过自己不是个傻逼啊。”James被逗得大笑起来，Steve则继续往下说了下去。“要不是我心里一直惦记着一个我高攀不起的人…你给人的第一印象或许不怎么好，可你真的是个特别好的人，James。但你的那个心上人也该明白这一点才行。要是他怎么都看不透这一点来，那你就让他来找我，看我不骂得他后悔投胎做人的。”James露出一抹浅笑，点了点头。

“谢谢。有你这句话我心里就踏实了。你和你心上人的事也是如此。我希望你们能终成眷属，你理当有个好归宿的。”Steve由衷地笑了，他举起了手里的咖啡杯。

“敬咱俩这对傻逼。”James听罢感怀的笑了，举起自己的外带杯和Steve碰了碰。

“敬咱俩这对傻逼，”他说道，继而站起身。“那我就不打扰你工作了。回头见，Steve。”

“回头见，James。”

看着他离开后，Steve终于将注意力转回到自己的电脑上，点开Stark集团那封邮件时的心情可比初次看到它时要平静多了。他扫了一眼信的内容，可看完了第一行，他就已激动得顾不上后面写了什么了。他想都没想，立刻掏出手机打给了那个他最想与之分享喜悦的人。

“Buck！”

“Steve？是你吗？”

“是我，你知道吗！”还不待对方回答他便一口气儿的说了下去。“Stark集团发邮件了！我得到那个职位了！虽然不是长期职位，但他们这是要让我做他们的固定兼职设计师啊，也就是说我既不用坐班，还可以时不时接别的工作，不过人家可是 _Stark工业集团_ 啊！这可是太了不得了！”

“我就说你绝对十拿九稳的嘛！真是太为你高兴了。”Bucky的声音听着有些模糊，看来应该是信号不好吧，可直到这时Steve才意识到，这是他俩头一次给彼此打电话啊。两人都不约而同的顿住了，短暂的沉寂却仿佛长得没有尽头，过了半晌，Steve才清了清喉咙。

“谢了，Buck。这几天要是没有你在我非疯了不可。”

“嘿，这没什么大不了的。你理当得到这个职位的。”天呐，他这话跟刚刚James跟他说起Bucky时的话简直如出一辙。

“谢谢，Buck。我得先去，呃，回邮件了。我就是…想亲口告诉你一声。”他有些尴尬的笑了笑，而电话那头也传来了同样的笑声。

“我知道。那咱们回头再聊？”这话说得像是个问句，可Steve也听得出对方语气中饱含的期待。

“嗯，必须的。回见Buck。”

“回见Stevie。”电话挂断后Steve对着手机傻笑了得有一分钟，然后才集中精神给Stark回了一封措辞得体的致谢邮件并请求再次约见。然后边喝着咖啡边在网上浏览了一阵子。他才要关掉浏览器时，却发现Bucky发来了一封邮件。信的内容很长，看来他应该是刚刚挂了他的电话以后就开始写了。他想了想决定回家以后再看，于是关了电脑走出了咖啡厅，一路欢蹦乱跳的往自己的公寓楼走去。

他刚刚进到楼里就有些意外的碰上了又要出门的James。他才走下楼梯，脸上挂着一抹颇为梦幻的笑容。Steve实在忍不住内心的欢喜，上去一把搂住了James，高高兴兴的蹦了好几下。不仅拿到了满意的职位，还和Bucky头一次通了电话，他现在真是美的要飞天了。

“我得到那份工作了！Stark工业集团耶！我拿到啦！”听了这话，James的笑容顿时凝住了，转而变成一脸讳莫如深的表情，然而Steve只顾着高兴了，根本没察觉到他神色有异。

“Stark集团？你–你在Stark集团谋到职位了？”

“做图形设计！！我得赶紧去准备各种东西了！回头见啊！”

他兴冲冲地跑上楼去，留下瞠目结舌的James独自站在楼梯口，久久不能从震惊中缓过神来。

***

  
接下来的这半天糊里糊涂的就过了，Steve早把宿醉的事忘了个干净。他给Sam打电话报喜，然后就只顾喜滋滋的想这份工作对他意味着什么了。

一份美差耶。不但有医保、福利和保险，他还可以在业余时间接其他的工作！这简直是美梦成真啊，他实在等不及想要跟设计团队的其他人会面了。他一下午都跟打了鸡血似的，根本就坐不住，于是便趁机把之前堆了一个星期的家务活都做了。

等他总算冷静下来，坐在沙发上想要仔细盘算的时候，外面的天已经黑了，他的肚子也很适时的叫了起来。他连忙拿出了手机，一边甜笑着回想Bucky的声音，一边打电话订披萨。这个时候他才想起了那封邮件。他怎么会把这事给忘了呢？他赶紧订完餐，然后便着急忙慌的打开了自己的邮箱。

嗨，Stevie：

好长时间没这么样跟你联系了，可我觉得有些事用短信说不合适。

我之前一直对自己的生活避而不谈，我也很感激你在我不愿开口这件事上的迁就。可是，我跟一个朋友聊了之后就仔细思考了一番，我觉得应该对你和盘托出了。

你老早以前说的一点都没错。军队就是个大贼船。他们吹得天花乱坠的把你骗进去，然后把你毁的体无完肤，等你对他们没用了，就被他们一脚踢开。我在战场上受了伤，失去了一条手臂。而且还留下了很严重的心理创伤。所以我才需要去参加治疗，医伤也得医心。

所以说，这就是我的现状，所以我才不愿意见面，不过我这位朋友的话让我好好思考了一下，我想我现在准备好了。我相信你，也想跟你见面。咱们已经等得够久的了。等你看完这个以后，拜托给我发短信好吗？如果你还愿意见面的话。

下次再聊吧。

Bucky

Steve的心跳得飞快。Bucky的近况还有其他的东西，一下子让他有些应接不暇。信里提到两人那时的争执令Steve忍不住一阵瑟缩。那时候Steve对他朋友的选择颇有微词，但也由衷的希望自己不会一语中的。不过他还是想要见面的。Steve来不及细想那封邮件背后所蕴含的深意，便急急忙忙的把信息发了出去。

**嘿，Buck！很高兴之前能跟你聊天。我收到你的邮件了，我当然愿意跟你见面了。这一点永远都不会变的。**

他锁了手机，随便选了一个网飞剧，以便在等回复的时候转移一下自己的注意力。可等披萨送来的时候，回复还没来。

**Buck？你还好吗？**

然而披萨都吃完了，他依然没等到回复。

**我很担心，拜托赶快回我啊**

**我知道要发那封邮件对你来说有多难，我真的很佩服你的勇气，所以拜托别不理我**

**Buck？**

**拜托快回我吧，我只想知道你是否安好**

可是他始终没有等来回复。夜色渐深，Steve原本的好心情也随之渐渐消失殆尽，他就这样带着满心的困惑上了床。Bucky在电话里听起来并没有什么异状，而且从邮件里看他的情绪也是有了起色的呀，可他为什么现在要把Steve拒之门外呢？也许是他的手机没电了，要么就是丢了或者是坏了吧？他只能用这种不济的借口来安慰自己，然后忐忑的进入了梦乡。


	8. Chapter 8

到了第二天早上，Bucky依旧没有发回复来，倒是Peggy五分钟前发了一张自己抱着一袋糕点站在Steve家楼下的照片。他于是赶忙爬起来，穿上一条运动裤和一件旧T恤，开门让她进来。

“你怎么回来也不告诉我一声啊！”他笑着和她拥抱了一下，继而将她让进屋里。两人聊了起来，Steve费了好大劲才没频繁地看手机，正说话间，她接到了Sam的一条短信说他到了，便让Steve去给他开门。然而当他拉开房门时，却发现Sam已经和Natasha一起站在走廊上了。

“嘿，Steve。我看样子得跟你道声恭喜呢吧？”她叫他名字的腔调让人不禁觉得背后暗藏深意，可他又说不出个子丑寅卯来，所以只能点了点头。他的脑袋起先还没赶上趟，想不起人家要恭喜的是哪门子事，于是只能先尴尬的道了声谢，过了半天他的脑子才总算转开了磨。

“哦，呃，谢了–嗯，多谢多谢，这个工作机会确实很难得！”她显然一眼就看出了他的脑子打结，无可奈何的翻了个白眼后转头看向了Sam。

“很高兴再次跟你聊天，Sam。我得去看看那家伙了。说来他好像被吓得不轻，说什么自己是个有眼无珠的傻逼啥啥的？”他俩心照不宣的大笑起来，看来这个笑话只有他俩能懂，而Steve则只有傻乎乎地干看着的份儿。

“他还好吧？是跟他喜欢的那个人有关系吗？见鬼，希望不是因为我多嘴。我只是说了–”

“没事的，大块头。他不会有事的。赶快让我进屋吃庆功点心啊！”Sam将他挤到一边钻进了房里，给了Peggy一个大大的拥抱，另一边Natasha则用自己的钥匙打开了James的房门。Steve驻足在门口半天不愿挪动，过了半晌，一个软乎乎的东西拸在了他的后脑勺儿上。

他下意识的抬手去摸，结果抹了一手的奶油。

“喂，你过分了啊！”他捡起他那个混蛋好友拽过来的奶油泡芙回手便向他砍了过去，结果差一点点没看中Sam，而是硬戳戳的PIA在了他身后的墙上。

“你先挑头儿的你收拾，”他嘟囔着关上房门，然后把一块抹布丢给了Sam。

“对吼，我好心好意给你买那么些好吃的，结果你跟花痴似的盯着邻居家大门看个没够，还–”

“闭嘴啦，Sam。”

“我闭嘴行了吧。”Sam乖乖的把墙上的奶油擦干净，把摔散了架的点心扔进垃圾桶。Peggy终于忍不住开口了。

“能解释一下你今天为什么这么反常吗？得了份 _新工作_ 不是应该让你嗨不停的吗？”

Steve耸了耸肩。

“也没有啦，我就是–”他叹了口气，“我觉得我搞黄了–跟Bucky的事。”

“何以见得呢？”

“我得到这份工作高兴得不行，赶紧就给他打了电话。我们以前–我们从来没给彼此打过电话，我觉得他可能有点儿被这事惊着了吧。他后来发了个邮件说想要跟我见面，但是我可能回复得太晚了，结果他现在怎么都不回我的信息了。”

几个人沉默了下来，Steve从盒子里拿出一个多纳圈有一搭无一搭的啃着，没多久就又忍不住要去查看手机了。还是没回复。

“打完电话以后你又给他发信息来着？”Sam问，Steve点了点头。“那现在就得看他的了。天呐，我这辈子都没见过哪段恋情发展得像你们俩这么龟速的，可听你一说，我倒觉得昨天你俩都有点儿着急了。不过他最终总会有回音的。”Sam边说边把点心盒子递了过去。

“好了，赶紧吃完，去把头发上的奶油洗掉，然后换身衣服。”Steve不明所以的看着他们，Peggy于是开口解释。

“有鉴于你过去这一年半都是宅在自己卧室里干活儿的，咱们得给你置办几身在办公室穿的行头。”Steve听了只得乖乖服从。

他们花了几个小时逛店淘衣服，每次他忍不住想偷蔫的看手机都会收到Sam投过来的眼刀，到后来，Peggy终于忍无可忍，愤然没收了他的手机。

***

那晚直到他上床睡觉时也依旧没有等来回复。第二天也一样。他出门、归家的时候总是觉得怅然若失、魂不守舍的。与此同时他注意到，接下来的这一个星期James似乎也缩在家里没出去，甚至连一个垃圾袋都没放到门口去。这段时间Natasha倒是来过几次，他有一次在大楼门厅里看到她在帮James取邮件，但他本人却好像根本没有迈出大门一步，甚至连学校的课程和预约的治疗都没有参加。Steve这时才意识到，自己虽然才跟人家交好了几个星期，却已在不知不觉间把他的作息安排都了解得一清二楚了。

说来也怪。Steve跟Bucky恢复联系也不过才三个月罢了，可如今一断了联系，他却连日子都不知道该怎么过了。他有时候会不自觉地打开短信窗口，但才写了几句就又统统删掉了，只能在心里默念Sam说的话。

他开始翻看起他俩的短信内容，甚至登录到旧邮箱去重读从前的那些旧邮件。其中有一封信他翻来覆去的读了一遍又一遍。

_嘿，Stevie！_

_你的暑假过得怎么样？说起来挺好玩的，本来我以为所有的同学都走光了会很孤单，可我一点儿都没觉着。我最好的朋友就在身边，我怎么会觉得孤单呢？很奇怪吧？虽然你人不在这儿，可你就是比谁离的我都近。怎么好像越说越乱呢？哈哈哈_

_抱歉我这么罗里吧嗦的。你上一封邮件里说你所有的朋友都开始约会了，我这边儿的人也是这个德性。说来真是异常怪异。他们好像突然之间发现这世界上敢情还有女的这种生物似的。搞得他们现在只一门心思的惦记找对象。不过我不像你说的那样。这一点我自己想了很久。_

_我觉得自己应该是同性恋吧？_

_靠，我居然就这么写出来了。这事我从没跟任何人提过。我只是觉得必须得跟你说，因为你–我是希望你不会介意这件事吧？你曾经说过你认识的人里有这样的，而你似乎并不怎么在意，所以我也希望你会不介意我是。_

_这封信我来回改了一个多小时了，所以我还是壮起胆子发给你，然后担惊受怕的等回复吧。_

_下次再聊吧（如果有下次的话）_

_Bucky_

**Bucky，**

_**你怎么就会觉得没有下回了呢！你是我最好的朋友，任什么都永远改变不了这一点的，尤其是这件事。** _

**其实我觉得我自己也可能是同性恋，或者是双性恋，我也不能肯定，我是说，虽然有Peggy这么才貌双全的人在侧，可我还是觉得我也喜欢男人。所以，这事你根本用不着担心。**

**我的暑假过得挺爽的。一开始确实有点儿无聊，不过你说得对，虽然你本人确实没在这儿，可你一直陪伴着我呢。**

**你（最好）的笔友**

**Steve**

  
转过周来的礼拜一Steve又去Stark集团开会，所以他只得强迫自己不去想Bucky的事情。这一次他虽然已按照之前发来的邮件简报里的要求，将所有的草图都准备好了，然而去开会时却还是战战兢兢、如履薄冰的。Stark大厦依旧跟之前一样令人心生畏惧，但至少这次去前台签到时他拿到了自己的通行证。他们当场给他拍了照片打印在证件上，但才看了一眼他就被自己那两只黑圆圈吓了一跳。

前一天晚上他辗转难眠，险些hold不住给Bucky发了短信，可最后还是忍住了。他甚至想给James发信息来着，但这么做想来也太怪异了，就好像要拿他来代替Bucky一样。而且他那时才想起自己根本没有James的手机号，所以也就不了了之了。

他强打精神上了楼，没费什么功夫就找到了会议室，他跟整个团队见了面，还认出了第一次面试时见过的那个小屁孩儿（“嗨，我是Peter，那个实习生，咱们见过的！”），并且努力的想把团队成员的名字都一一记住。

首先是Thor，一个身材魁梧令人过目难忘的人；然后是Bruce，有些羞涩内敛，但握起手来却劲道不小；Wanda，一身红衣且说话时带些东欧口音；还有Maria，Steve一见便觉得她肯定能与Natasha合得来。剩下的几个人Steve估计自己得多见几次才能记住他们的名字，不过接下来还有好几周的时间可以让他慢慢与他们熟络起来呢。一时间要消化的东西实在太多，以至于整个会议期间Steve根本没工夫看手机。

整个团队给人的印象既友好又十分开放，也很接受Steve的想法。他回家的这一路上都觉得格外兴奋，等他进了家门才本能的查看了一下手机。在看到那条一个小时前发来的短信时，他立刻便僵住了。

_嗨_

就只有这一个字，可已经让Steve兴奋得浑身发抖了。他才要回复，却见屏幕顶端显示对方正在输入。他于是屏息凝气的等待着对方的信息。

_抱歉一直不声不响的，这段时间我想了很多_

_我们见个面吧_

Steve这才长出了一口气。此时他还站在门厅里，他赶忙强逼着自己来到沙发上坐定免得自己太过激动晕倒在地。

**听到你的消息真是太好了**

**你确定吗？**

_我确定。只是_

_我只是想让你先做好心理准备_

_我不是你想的那样_

**我了解你，Buck**

**我已经认识你这么多年了**

**什么时候，在哪儿见？**

_明天吧？在那家面包房？_

**行**

**太好了**

**等不及想见你了**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一对儿傻蛋终于碰面了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章中Sam的短信用下划线表示。

Steve也搞不清自己是怎么联系的Sam，但他的这位朋友还是很快就一脸忧虑的赶来了。

“你没事吧，伙计？你的短信把我给看糊涂了，所以我就说过来–”Steve目瞪口呆的把自己的手机递到了他面前，说出来的话前言不搭后语的。

“哦，靠，好吧。我就说他会回心转意的嘛。你还好吧？”

“我–我挺好的，就说。靠，Sam，我该 _穿_ 什么呀？”Steve说着冲进了卧室开始翻箱倒柜的找合适的衣服。“跟今生至爱见面我该穿什么呀？他说他不是我想的那样是什么意思啊？他这些年不会一直都在骗我吧？哦，天呐，如果他对我不是那种喜欢怎么办？要是他是个直男但又不想让我失望怎么办？”Sam直接打断了他的叨唠，一把握住了他的双肩将他拉到床边坐下。

“好吧，首先，我向毛主席保证他是喜欢你的。最近这几个月他的短信就几乎没停过。他要是对你没兴趣才不会这么做呢。其次，你穿什么他根本不会在乎的。最后，你别管我怎么知道的，但是就信我一次：他并没有跟你说谎，而且你俩见面的时候也绝对不会失望的。好了，鉴于你现在是真的没有什么危险，所以我就先回去了，Riley还在家准备晚饭呢。你就放宽了心，好好享受你们的约会吧。”Steve傻乎乎的点了点头，直到听见房门开关才意识到Sam已经走了。他急忙蹦起来冲到了门口，冲着楼梯口喊道：

“要是这并不是约会，我自取其辱了怎么办？SAM？”然而他的话却无人应答，Steve只能独自站在走廊上烧脑浆。正这时他的手机忽地震动了起来。

_这就是个约会。_

看着短信他不由得莞尔一笑，只觉一阵暖意在全身流淌。一切都会很顺利的。对方可是Bucky呀。那个他还是懵懂少年时就相知相爱了的Bucky。那个虽时隔多年却立刻重拾旧爱的Bucky。

他回屋时瞟了一眼James家的大门，心头不由得涌起一抹歉疚。这几个月来他光顾着和Bucky重拾往日情谊，却忽略了他，他只希望他的邻居一切安好，同时也暗自提醒自己，在和Bucky见了面之后就去和他打个招呼。他很是不安，自己这边过得顺风顺水，而James的日子却似乎有颇多的不如意。Steve虽然已心属Bucky，却也并不想放弃从James搬来后与他建立起来的友谊。

***

  
Steve也不知道当晚他是怎么睡着的，这一夜他不停梦见从未谋面的Bucky的样貌在Stark集团那些人、Sam、Riley甚至是James之间变来变去，等他醒来时只觉得自己比前一天更加困惑了。

囫囵地吃过早饭后他便出门借晨跑来安抚心情，回来后他便给Bucky发了短信。

**咱们几点见？还有我怎么找你啊？**

_3点左右行吗？我今天得去理疗。_

_你肯定能认出我的。我到时候会拿一朵红玫瑰的。_

**哇噻，你还真是浪漫呢。**

_希望如此吧_

Steve对着手机微微一笑，真的不敢相信今天就要见正主了。距离他们的约会还有五个小时，可他却已经魂不守舍、坐立不安的了，他于是洗了一个长长的澡，选好了要穿的衣服后便开始打理头发。可等他梳洗打扮停当了，时间却才近正午。他只能拿起素描簿心不在焉的涂画了起来，然而没过多久他便开始胡思乱想起来。他嚯的站起身，决定提早出门。既然Bucky打算送他玫瑰花，那他也应当给他准备个见面礼。

他刚刚走出楼门，就见James迎面走了过来。他立刻喜笑颜开的冲他点了点头，而James见了他却吓了一跳，忙不迭的将什么东西藏在了背后，然后朝他点了下头，尴尬的笑了笑。Steve不以为意，直奔街角的花店给Bucky挑选了一朵玫瑰。他犹豫着要不要买上一个更精致的花束，可转念一想，既然时间充裕，他倒也不必急着选。

眼见离三点钟越来越近，Steve于是便往咖啡馆走去。这一路上他几乎是连蹦带跳的走过去的，还透过玻璃窗往室内观瞧，心中暗想Bucky是不是已经到了。

推开进店门时，他便看到了一个熟悉的褐发身影，James此刻正坐在Steve拿到Stark集团的职位那天他俩坐的那个角落位置上。一想到那天他不由得微微一笑，继而转过头去想要寻找Bucky的踪影。可他随即又讶异地望向了James。那个是–

James这时已站了起来，整个人显得格外紧张。他的嘴角噙着一抹迟疑的浅笑，而他手里则–

这不可能。Steve张口结舌的缓缓朝他迈了一步。James手里拿着一朵鲜红的玫瑰，和Steve手中的花朵几乎别无二致。可是…

“嗨，Stevie。”Steve缓慢地朝对方挪了过去，不知自己是该哭还是该笑。然而当他伸手轻抚对方手上的玫瑰时，脸上还是绽出了笑容。

“我可真是笨到家了呀。”两人不约而同的轻笑了起来，仿佛放声大笑会破坏了此时的氛围一般。“你什么时候知道的？”他问。

“从你说你得到Stark集团那份工作的时候。在我发完那封邮件以后。”James–不，是Bucky–望着他的样子既温柔又紧张，看得Steve的心几乎都要从胸口跳出来了。

“我想我一直就希望是你来着。”他开口道。那一刻，情之所至，他上前一把将对方紧紧揽入怀中，泪水紧跟着夺眶而出。他随即感觉到Bucky也抬起胳膊紧紧拥住了他，手中依旧紧紧握着那朵玫瑰。两人就这样紧紧相拥在了一起，过了良久才直起身来抹去脸上的泪水，笑自己的愚笨。

Steve抬头望去，有生以来头一次将James视作Bucky仔细端详。两人四目交汇，过了许久，他们的唇才第二次熨帖在一起。只是不同于他二人初次的凶暴，这一次的亲吻充满了柔情蜜意，更倾注了他们多年来积蓄已久的爱恋与渴望。

“你没觉得失望吧？”

“Buck，我爱你。你虽然是个不怎么样的邻居，可自从我还是个不知爱情为何物的十五岁小男生的时候，我就已经爱上你了。”Steve当场便暗下决心，不惜一切也要让Bucky此刻的神情留驻永远。“要不咱们还是先回家去吧？咖啡馆大庭广众的，咱俩在这儿眼泪汪汪的诉衷肠多不合适啊。”Bucky点了点头，拉住了Steve的手。两人并肩出门时Steve只觉心潮激荡，早已把他们进店没点饮品的事抛到九霄云外去了。

两人在Steve的公寓里整整呆了一个下午，可一切却是那么的顺理成章。

“你不觉得咱们这种见惯不怪很奇怪吗？”他问道。

“我也说不清。就像咱们以前说的似的。虽然你人没在我身边，可你的心在。这就是咱们相处之道啊。”天呐，Steve爱死亲吻Bucky的感觉了。你就是让他亲Bucky一辈子他都乐得从命，只不过正这个时候，他的手机响了。

怎样，我说的没错吧？

**对，Sam，你说的没错。**

那就好。替Natasha给James带好。

**你们早就知道啊?????**

Sam没有回复，不过Steve倒也不在意。他此刻正与心爱之人依偎在沙发上，而他的心上人还正是自己已经眼馋了许久的对门儿邻居，他以后有的是机会找Sam算知情不报的帐。可现在他还有更重要的事要做，还有很多错失的时间需要弥补。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于全部发完，长出一口气！  
> 谢谢大家的支持，我已经在征得原作同意后将本文放在了LOFTER上（本宝头一次在LOFTER上发文哦），目前只放了前四章，后面的章节会在明天更新的。希望大家前去捧场。续篇已在翻译中，我会尽快给大家更新的。我之前的一些译文如果各位有喜欢的，也可以给我留言，我会视情况发上LOFTER的。再次感谢大家的支持！！！

事后，他俩不约而同的为自己的盲目而自嘲不已。重温二人的短信对话，细看那些他们对彼此抱怨对方的不满，还有那些他们因固执地拒绝交流而没能发现的蛛丝马迹。而Sam和Natasha不但从一开始就猜出了二人间的关系，还偷偷下注赌他俩要花多久才最终搞明白。

他们知情不报的事确实让Steve感到些许懊恼，不过这事要怪也只能怪他自己，毕竟人家可是没少明里暗里的给他提示嘛。虽说他很是后悔他俩将大把的时间都浪费在了彼此厌弃、回避心意上，但如今两人能走到一起，倒也不枉费这一番波折了。

两人正式交往的前几个月，他们待在彼此公寓里的时间还勉强能均分，可到了后来，两人的公寓就已变得根本你我不分了。Steve一多半的个人用品都放在Bucky的公寓里，而Bucky的衣服则堆满了Steve家的衣橱。

“好吧，我受够了！”终于有一天Bucky突然说道，他在自己公寓里翻了天似的找自己的手机充电器找了一个多小时，结果却发现那玩意儿在Steve家的客厅里放着呢。Steve放下手头给Stark集团做的设计图，一脸疑问的抬头看他。

“怎么了？”他问。

“咱俩必须选一间公寓同住才行。这也太扯了。我现在都不知道我的衣服到底放在谁家的柜子里了！”听了这话，Steve的心不由得漏跳了一拍。

“你这是变着法儿的说要跟我同居吗？”他笑着从桌边站起身，走到他男友面前探身过去。

“Steve，我是很爱你，不过你真是个傻蛋。”Steve听罢立刻露出了一脸委屈而又迷惑的神情，Bucky见状赶忙解释。“咱俩早就已经同居了呀，呆瓜。我们就是得住进一间公寓里去嘛。”Steve听了微微一笑，伸手将他拉到近前，将两人的额头抵在了一起。

“你说是对。你家还是我家？”

“两间公寓的布局都是一样的，对吧？不过嘛，我的床垫睡起来更舒服些。”

“这倒是，可我这儿的光线更好。”

“睡我的床，住你的公寓？我看行。”商量出结果后，Bucky自然而然的探头过去吻上了他的唇。虽然这几个月他们已亲吻了无数次，可Steve却怎么都爱不够亲吻Bucky的感觉啊。那种轻柔而甜蜜的感觉，犹如归家般温馨。

第二天，他们便将所有东西都搬进了Steve的公寓，把其他重样且没什么用的东西全处理掉了，包括Steve的旧床垫。一切都进行得有条不紊，然而等到晚饭时分，两人已肉体横陈的累趴在沙发上。

“叫披萨？”Steve有气无力的问，Bucky点了点头，掏出手机驾轻就熟的点了餐。两人打开Steve的电视调到网飞台，偎在一起看无聊的言情片，外卖送来时两人不忘争论一番该谁起来去拿，然后又为了最后一牙饼寸步不让。

电影演完，Steve站起来伸了个懒腰，把披萨盒子塞进了满满当当的垃圾袋。

“我下去扔垃圾，你关电视呗？”Bucky笑着冲他竖了竖大拇指。Steve现在明白为什么Bucky不愿意倒垃圾了，一只胳膊既要拿垃圾袋又要开门，又要撑着垃圾桶盖实在太费劲了。一想到这些，他就会为之前自己不明就里的乱发脾气感到愧疚。

等他回到他们的–他们的公寓时，电视和客厅的灯都已经关了，只有卧室里亮着灯。Steve去浴室里洗了个手，然后便走进了卧室，此时Bucky已换上了一条松垮垮的低腰睡裤，赤着上身靠在床头看书，Steve于是靠在门边静静的注视着他，没过多久，他男友的脸上便露出一抹嗤笑。

“你是打算就这么死盯着我，还是打算要上床啊？”他笑吟吟的问道。Steve回以一个微笑，继而开始宽衣。他刻意放慢了速度，料到此时Bucky早已把手里的书本倒扣在胸前，目不转睛的看着他。等他脱得只剩下内裤，他才终于回头望向Bucky，然后转身来到床边站定。

Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，低低的说了声“操”，随后便蹭到Steve身前跪坐起来，紧接着便将二人的唇镶在了一起。Steve缓缓扶着他躺倒在床上，然后便爬到了他身上。

他二人对彼此的躯体早已烂熟于心，如琴瑟和鸣般的契合。Steve知道该如何令Bucky颤栗着接近绝顶，而Bucky也清楚亲吻Steve的耳下会让他惊喘连连。当Bucky的手抚上他赤裸的肌肤，那三个字自然而然的从他唇间呢喃而出时，Steve只觉胸中再次涌起排山倒海般的爱意。

“我爱你。”

两人就这样相拥而眠，但当Steve醒来时却发现身旁无人。

他顺手抄起一条短裤套上，然后揉着惺忪的睡眼往厨房走。却发现冰箱上贴着一张纸条。

_Stevie，_

_我出去买点做早餐用的食材，庆祝咱们正式同居的第一天。咱们要不要叫上那一票朋友来个暖房趴（你在这儿住了那么多年再叫这个合适吗）？我通知Natasha，你叫上Peggy和Sam。让他俩把Angie和Riley也带来，叫Nat把Clint也约过来。咱们有好长时间没一起聚聚了。_

_附注：我喜欢在你身旁醒来。_

~~_下次再聊吧_ ~~

_相伴直到最后。_

_Bucky_

**Author's Note:**

> 知识点 *：  
> 1\. 《小美人鱼》是CE最喜欢的迪士尼动画电影，有趣的是，在队3的一次集体采访中，当被问及最喜欢哪一部的时候，只有赛包猜对了。他俩还真是一对儿呢...  
> 2\. 凑巧的是，《小美人鱼》里的那只龙虾的名字就叫做塞巴斯蒂安。现在我觉得作者可能是故意的...


End file.
